Protectors of Portland
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: AU - Nick lives with his little sister in Portland, Oregon. One day after the death of his aunt Marie, Nick discovers a heritage hidden and now he must learn to survive while being a detective as well as learn about his connection to a certain blutboden and police captain. Renard/Nick/Monroe
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU - Nick lives with his little sister in Portland, Oregon. One day after the death of his aunt Marie, Nick discovers a heritage hidden and now he must learn to survive while being a detective. Renard/Nick/Monroe

**Note: **This story is AU which means it is different than the show in some ways. Nick is still a Grimm but Juliette is not in the picture because Nick is gay and also a hint that I haven't told anyone yet (Nick is connected to two Wesen very deeply by an old prophecy he has yet to learn). Anything else just ask.

* * *

**One**

_A Grimm will be born on the night a powerful comet comes to our realm. He will be unlike any other, kind, compassionate, fierce, loyal, and strong. He will be a fair and just Grimm and beside him his mates, the wolf and the royal will rule with him to bring out a fair and just land but they also must face darkness that looms around them, a darkness that wants them to fail._

When he had heard the prophecy he had never thought it would come true but then he met the blue eyed detective and he knew the prophecy was true. Now he had to protect his mate at all cost even from his own family.

~Grimm~

It was early morning in the city of Portland, Oregon. A young woman stepped out of the university hall wearing workout clothes and she put in her IPod. The woman took off running down a path in the woods when suddenly she was attacked. The woman never had a chance and no one could hear her screams except for the woods.

~Grimm~

Nick Burkhardt, a Portland homicide detective, stepped out of the bakery smiling at the cake he had gotten for his little sister, Elizabeth or Beth as she liked to be called. She was seventeen and it was her senior year of high school so to celebrate he had gotten her a cake. Nick looked up and saw his partner Hank Griffin taking a picture of him and he laughed. Hank thought that he was being sentimental and maybe he was but Beth had only been two months old when their parents died in a car accident and after becoming a cop she came to live with him. Now his little sister was seventeen and in about three months she would be eighteen and then in seven months she would be graduating college. She hadn't even decided what university she would be going to but Nick saw her looking at ones closer to Portland.

"Getting all nostalgic are we Nick," Hank joked.

"She's my little sister Hank," Nick said walking around Hank to get in the drivers side of his jeep.

A call had come about a dead body. When they got there the woman was unidentifiable and it horrified Nick how someone could do this to someone. Nick shook his head and headed back to the station with Hank. After searching through missing person reports they found one that disappeared this morning from her college and her roommate had reported her missing. The two partners talked to the roommate and looked up a picture of the girl they saw she was wearing a red jacket and pink sneakers which was the only thing they could identify from the remains they knew it was their girl. Looking at the driver's license in front of him of the young woman, Sylvia Oster made Nick want to wrap his little sister up and never let her out just so he could keep her safe but he knew it wasn't possible.

"Have fun with your sister," Hank joked both knowing that since it was so close to Halloween that she would be pulling pranks on him and others.

Nick rolled his eyes and headed home to his little sister. When he pulled up he saw a trailer parked on the side and wondered whose it was. Stepping in he smelled pasta which meant Beth had cooked spaghetti. He stepped into the kitchen and saw their aunt Marie sitting at the table.

"Why didn't you tell me that Aunt Marie was here?" Nick asked as he hugged her and looked over at Beth.

She glared at him and in that moment she looked so much like their dad. Nick took after his mother in features and looks while Beth took after their father. Nick had dark hair and blue eyes while Beth had reddish – brown hair with blue-green eyes.

"I didn't know she was coming until I walked into the door you dipshit," Beth stated hands on her hips.

"Enough children. I must speak with you about something important outside please," Marie begged to them both.

Beth just grumbled that they were lucky that dinner was done. After having grabbed her leather jacket that Nick had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday the two siblings stepped outside with their aunt.

"I don't have time not anymore. Have you guys been seeing things? Things that you don't understand?" Marie asked.

"No," Beth answered looking at her concerned but Nick was quiet.

Nick thought back to earlier when he had bought Beth's cake when he had saw that blonde woman's face change for a split second. Then in the station when a suspect's face switched to something different but still changed. It had been so weird but Nick had shrugged it off because he had to focus on the case with the young woman who was murdered.

"The misfortune of our family is passing to you and I'm so sorry," Marie paused.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"It's too late. He's here," Marie said pulling out a long knife and turning around.

That's when Beth saw what her aunt had been talking about. The weird face and she saw her aunt fight with the creature. Nick pushed her out of the way and she watched scared as her brother and aunt fought that thing. After her aunt had been knocked down she thought Nick was next but he pulled his gun and shot that thing. Beth and Nick scurried over to their aunt and saw her look so weak and bloodied.

"Did you kill it?" Marie asked.

"Yes," Nick answered holding her hand.

"Keep this safe my children," Marie said handing Nick a weird looking thing but Beth couldn't focus on that right now, "They will come for it."

"Your parents didn't die in a car accident," Marie said before she closed her eyes.

Marie fell unconscious before either of them could ask her what she meant. Beth and Nick looked at each other and knew that there was more to this than meets the eye and that something was coming so together they needed to understand somehow what was happening to Nick and they also needed to understand what they saw as well as what Marie meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

The prince watched as month passed and his Grimm mourned the loss of his aunt. It was sad that she had to die but he could not allow her to live because he knew if she did that she would turn his Grimm against him and their blutboden. The prince only did what he must to preserve their future and he hoped that his Grimm understood that at least.

~Grimm~

It had been a long hard month for the Burkhardt siblings ever since the death of their aunt and them getting deeper into the Wesen world. The Grimm powers had passed down to Nick but he wanted Beth to know some stuff so that in case something happened she would be prepared. After the incident with the Jagebar and the Mellifer, Nick knew that his life got more dangerous so he wanted Beth to be prepared for anything. With Monroe's help they both trained and studied their aunt's trailer that was full of books. Beth didn't train as much as Nick though because as much as he wanted her to know this stuff he also wanted her to have some semblance of a personal life as well while Nick meanwhile had given up on that because of everything that had happened but that still didn't explain the strange feeling that he sometimes got when he was around Monroe and his Captain, Sean Renard. Nothing was making sense to Nick anymore but maybe it would one day.

~Grimm~

Nick stood at Monroe's house and heard the music playing. He hated interrupting the man but he needed his help and guidance. When he had told Beth she had said it was fine but he could see her giving him a subtle look that Nick really didn't understand. Monroe answered and just looked at him like he didn't want to let him through.

"Really," Monroe sighed.

"You're the only one I have," Nick said and Monroe let him through stating that he couldn't complain anymore.

Monroe couldn't believe that he trusted a Grimm especially with all the stories he had heard but something was different about Nick and he was always taught to trust his instincts. The fact that he felt some type of pull to the Grimm didn't help matters so Monroe was letting the Grimm in because he wanted to know him more plus if he was on his good side it would be more beneficial to him.

After having asked about a Ziegevolk Nick almost elimated the owner of the Bed and Breakfast from the suspect pool but then he had found the evidence of rape and pregnancies and he knew deep down that it was him. Monroe had helped him by watching the goat until he left but and finally after some near death experience they had gotten their guy and freed the girls he had kidnapped by use of his gifts as Nick would call them. Nick sighed and headed home to his little sister who was probably at school by now but at least she was safe and Nick knew he needed to thank Monroe somehow but he didn't know how yet. Nick didn't want to thank Monroe until he could figure out why he was drawn to the man so much and the same went with his own captain. It felt like a pull he couldn't ignore and he didn't understand it. Hopefully tomorrow would bring answers for him about all the questions he had.

~Grimm~

Adaline Shade smiled as she watched the Grimm and realized the man was figuring out he had a connection to the blutboden and the prince, though he didn't know about Sean Renard being the prince yet but soon he would. Now they just needed to keep him safe from that reaper and things would be pleasant for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I hate Angelina so that will come out and this will end very differently then the actual episode did.**

* * *

**Three**

Nick sat at the table awkwardly having dinner in his house with his sister, Monroe, and Roddy Geiger. After the death of his father and being bullied by his fellow students both Beth and Monroe had taken Roddy under their wing. The Reingen was still weary around Nick but he had opened up a little bit with Beth. It seemed music had been a good topic to have right now as it had caused everyone to start talking. If only talking to Bud Wurstner, an Eisbiber who had came to fix the refridgerator but freaked out after discovering Nick was a Grimm, was this easy. Monroe was smiling and Nick found himself being drawn to that but couldn't for the life of him figure it out and it was frustrating him. There wasn't anything that Nick could find in the books that helped with finding out what was going on but it seemed that there wasn't so for now Nick would have to resort to waiting until he found someone who knew more than him about this stuff. If only he knew how close that someone was?

~Grimm~

Eric Renard was a powerful man but he wasn't a favorite and he could never fathom why until a little birdy told him about an ancient prophecy involving his brother, a Grimm, and a Blutboden. Now all Eric wanted was to stop this from happening because Grimm's should be dead or imprisoned to be of use to the Royal Family. He silently swore to find anyway possible to stop his half-brother from succeeding in his quest of fulfilling that damn prophecy and the only person he needed to worry about was his sister who unlike him was more like Sean. Soon he would stop all of this from happening and rule not only Europe but the world as well.

~Grimm~

Adaline entered the passenger seat of her boss's car and looked over at the royal prince. There had been a time that she thought she could be his but he quickly shut that down and while the Hexenbiest had been upset at first she soon learned that he was not hers to have but that of a Grimm and Blutboden. She looked over at the police captain and saw that he was stressed probably by having to take it slow since his Grimm was one that just came into his gifts.

"Are you gonna tell him soon?" she asked curious.

"Not now," the prince said looking at her, "now why did you call?"

"Your Grimm is getting suspicious of the connection he has with you and that blutboden," Adaline stated.

"Just keep watching him and protecting him until I tell you otherwise," the prince commanded.

Adaline knew better than to argue so she left before he could say anything else. She knew that he was worried about his brother finding out and she couldn't blame him since his brother was pretty ruthless and Eric only wanted power he didn't care about anyone but himself.

~Grimm~

Monroe couldn't believe he was having his life encroached on by Hap. He loved the guy with everything he had and he once had a thing with his sister but with the growing connection to his Grimm he didn't know if he could handle more company. Monroe watched as Hap gave a speech about leaving if he didn't want him and he stopped his old friend from leaving because he knew Nick would probably be pissed as hell. Monroe heard Nick's car pull up but then a window broke he ran and so did Hap. Monroe saw Nick point a gun at Angelina and he knew the only reason that she wasn't dead was because Nick trusted his judgement. Monroe hated how life had gotten complicated for him and wished that Hap's sister would just leave.

Nick couldn't help the jealousy that went through him when he heard that Monroe and Angelina use to date but he pushed it down because he had someone to protect and he wouldn't let a petty thing like jealousy get in the way of that. Nick had her plates run just in case because his instincts were telling him that her past was connected to this case and her brother's death.

~Grimm~

Monroe hated when Angelina tried to make him break his habits and change back to the old ways and he hated that she was running alcohol under his nose. He refused to give in because he didn't want to disappoint Nick like that so he pushed her away and saw her get angry.

"I thought that I was imagining what I smelled but it was true," she said and Monroe was confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Priceless you don't even know. You really want to know Monroe well I will tell you. You and that Grimm are mates and you both have another one around somewhere. I can smell it on you and him both," Angelina cried out and ran out before he could say anything.

Monroe was shocked by what he was just told but then he felt his inner wolf come out and confirm it for him so he knew it was true. He shook his head and swore he would go talk to Nick later because right now he had to keep Hap safe and as for Angelina he couldn't care less right now. He didn't want her dead but he didn't want her around right now either. Monroe just couldn't figure who the other person, other mate could be and that was something that he would need to figure out with Nick. If only he knew how close his other mate was?


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Angelina had been killed when she attacked Lieutenant Orson for killing her brother Rolf. It saddened Monroe and even Hap but they both understood that she went too far when she killed his brothers for the hell of it and then attacked him. Monroe had yet to talk to Nick about what Angelina had told him and hadn't really planned to but Hap, who was still staying with him, pushed him too and now here Monroe was knocking on Nick's door after having sniffed him out.

Nick was surprised when Monroe showed up at his door and didn't expect to see him after what happened with Angelina but he let the Wesen in anyway. Monroe looked nervous which made Nick nervous but he waited until the clock maker started talking.

"The night before Angelina died she told me something that was a little surprising," Monroe said fumbling with his hands and looking around sniffing.

"What is it Monroe?" Nick asked getting his attention. Beth was hanging out with one of her friends so Nick didn't need to really worry about her walking in right now.

"She said that you were my mate but that we had another one and that she could smell him all over us," Monroe rushed out and almost thought that Nick didn't hear him but then he saw the Grimm's shocked face and knew he had heard.

Nick was processing everything he was saying and couldn't believe it. After searching through everything he could find and still not finding anything he learns the truth from a blutboden's nose. Nick saw Monroe start to leave and he couldn't have that so grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Monroe kissed back pulling him in tight and he felt his inner wolf come out but instead of pulling away Nick just continued to kiss him. Monroe would have continued but something felt like it was missing and he couldn't mate with Nick not until they found their third.

"No not yet Nick," Monroe protested leaving Nick confused.

"We need to find out third otherwise it won't feel right," Monroe told him.

"I have a suspicion on who are third could be but I'm not sure yet," Nick told him.

Nick then explained the connection he was feeling with his police captain and that it was the same one he felt with Monroe. Together they made a plan to figure out the truth about Captain Renard.

~Grimm~

Eric was an impatient man who didn't like waiting and that was what he was doing. He had told that reaper to kill his brother, the Grimm, and whoever else got in the way but the reaper didn't listen claiming that patience was needed in this situation but assured he would follow through mainly because the Grimm had killed his brother. Eric didn't care for excuses he only wanted this prophecy stopped for good and if that meant he needed to get his hands dirty then so be it.

~Grimm~

Adaline smiled as she heard the blutboden and the Grimm talk. Finally they were figuring their shit out and now her prince could be happy. It was lucky for her that she used a spell to make sure that assured no one could sense her otherwise the blutboden would have smelled her. Now all she had to do was contact Sean and give him a heads up but then again she would love to see him ambushed with this. It wasn't because he had pissed her off no it was because he was denying his own happiness for the sake of his kingdom and that wasn't acceptable. Smirking she put her phone away figuring that it was better to let the prince figure this one out on his own. Besides the mating might actually be hot even if she couldn't watch she could at least imagine and oh what an image it was to enjoy.


End file.
